


Chippin' In

by cosmicjoong



Series: Cyberpunk 2077: Story of V [1]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Betrayal, F/M, Leaving Home, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rocker Johnny Silverhand, Streetkid V, Trans V (Cyberpunk 2077), Traveling, V Being a Gonk (Cyberpunk 2077), V Doesn't Know How to Drive (Cyberpunk 2077), Violence, cyberpunk 2010, johnny silverhand car, kerry eurodyne - Freeform, mechanic v, nomads mentioned, panam mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29796333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicjoong/pseuds/cosmicjoong
Summary: In an alternate universe V is a well known mechanic and get's the chance to work on Johnny's Porsche.
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/V, Kerry Eurodyne/V, Misty Olszewski & Jackie Welles, Panam Palmer & V, Rogue Amendiares & Johnny Silverhand
Series: Cyberpunk 2077: Story of V [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208534
Comments: 10
Kudos: 53





	1. Rockerboys

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea in my head a few days and I thought I would process more for it. I'm hoping this will also help me build a background for my own character V. I hope you enjoy!

"Amigo! Are you still under this rust bucket!" V jumped at the sound of Jackie's voice, from above the car - the man letting out a sigh. "Hey Jack," V replied, pushing himself from under the vehicle. "You really think you can get this vehicle working?" Jackie asked, resting against the driver side door handing a container of takeout to V. "You never doubt me do ya?" V mocked, taking a bite of the noodles. "It's not you, it's those nomads I'm worried about," the bigger man grunted, taking a bite himself. "Why you say that?" V asked, getting up from the skateboard and resting on the hood of the car. "They damage their cars like this all the time in the Badlands, I wouldn't suspect it's on purpose so that Aldecaldo girl can see you," Jackie pointed to V as he went and grabbed two beers from the fridge.

"Hey! Panam isn't interested in me! Is she?" V asked, getting up off the hood. The man turned to the garage door, hearing the honking of a car outside. "Anyone working?" He heard from outside. "What'd ya need?" V asked, walking out into the sun soaked city.  
"I need my baby tuned, I think some gonk messed with her at a show," the guy said turning around.  
V nodded, "Anything specific or an overall look around?" He asked, finally noticing the guy was Johnny Silverhand and his bandmate with him.

"Overall," Silverhand said as he walked to the back of the car, examining the trunk. "Fuck me! Do y'all do body customization?" He asked.  
"Yeah, it'll cost though," V said, squinting as he walked further into the sun.  
"I don't care about price, I just need my Turbo fixed. Some fucker chipped the Samurai paint on the back too!" He yelled. 

"Johnny, you really going to waste your money on some kleptopunk to paint your car and look at it?" the man with him asked.

"Kerry, I need to know if my cars okay. I don't think this specific kleptopunk is that bad anyway, right kid?" Johnny asked, looking at V.

"I've been called the best in Heywood, take that for what you will." V said.  
"He's the best mechanic in all of Night City!" Jackie yelled, wrapping an arm around V. 

"I assume you also work here?" Kerry asked, pulling his sunglasses down.  
"No, just a slogan boy for V," Jackie smiled.  
"I can handle it Jack," V chuckled.

"Okay then, it's settled - after the overall tune up see what you can do for the body paint. I'm putting my car in your hands - if you fuck her up I'll kill you," Johnny warned, pulling his own sunglasses down.  
"Loud and clear," V said, raising his hands.  
"Let's go Ker," Johnny said throwing the keys to V.

After the pair of rockers left Jackie walked in front of V, his eyes wide with excitement. "Do you know who the fuck that was V?!" He yelled. "Johnny Silverhand?" V replied. "Duh of course but do you know what kind of car this man is driving? A Porsche, 1977!" He yelled. V handed the keys to Jackie, "Drive it in the garage for me then," he smiled. "Preem!" Jackie yelled raising over to the Turbo Porsche.

After Jackie parked the car in the garage V went to work. He did his overall inspection, everything well except needing new axels and breaks - thankfully he had in shop. While doing the tune up Jackie talked the entire time about Samurai's music and how legendary Johnny was. V chirped in every now and then with an 'hmm'. V stood behind the car, looking at the scratches and the chipped paint on the white Samurai logo. He sighed as he pulled out his white paint along with a sander and began color matching the forest green car.

Jackie sat and watched V in awe, he didn't know how the man did what he did but he loved him for it. He loved seeing his best friend do what he love and be able to make eddies at the same time. Jackie grabbed V's container of takeout he left from earlier, and began eating it. He looked down as his holo rang - Misty. "I'll be right there beautiful!" Jackie smiled getting up. He apologized multiple times to V for leaving him but the mechanic kept shooing him off to go pick up his girlfriend.

The sun had already set on Night City after V got the car done. He sat on his creeper seat, gently rolling back and forth. He pulled off his jumpsuit now, as the sleeves were tied around his waist - his face covered in oil. He sighed, laying on his back looking at the ceiling waiting on the pair of rockers.

"Hey kid!" V sat up as he saw Johnny and Kerry walk into the garage.  
"Hey, you had some problems with your axels and breaks on each side and I had to replace those but overall she's in really good shape. I was able to redo the paint job on the pack and take off the scratches." V replied.  
"Oh wow! You did awesome!" Johnny yelled, looking at the car.  
"Wow, I'll have to bring my car to you," Kerry smiled.

V stood up and handed the keys to Johnny, "Now what do I owe you?" he asked.  
"25,000 eddies and your friends here number," V replied, side eyeing Kerry.  
"This could be the start of a preem friendship," Johnny smirked.


	2. Dark Matter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided to do a second chapter of mechanic V, since yall enjoyed it so much! This is also me experimenting with my V oc so I will be referring to him by Vance

"Fuck!" Vance yelled. The man looked down at his finger, a cut gracing it from a piece of Jackie's arch. 

"Amigo! You good?" Jackie called, leaning out of the office door and raising an eyebrow at the mechanic.

"I'm good Jack," Vance replied, wrapping a clean piece of his grease towel around the cut.

Jackie needed his bike worked on, Vance didn't know how anyone could go through shocks like he did. Vance believed he was changing parts on the bike every other month. It had been a few days since Vance and Jackie met Kerry Eurodyne and Johnny Silverhand. Vance used his smooth talking ways and was able to get Johnny and Kerry's numbers but never did text them, he didn't know what to say to them - he was terrified to be honest. Jackie had made fun of the man after being the one that asked for Kerry's number! Vance would pout and flip the man off, Jackie chuckling in response.

He wondered if the two of them would even talk to them, considering they were still living legends - and Johnny still on Arasaka's radar in 2077. Johnny's goal of blowing up Arasaka didn't work at all, in fact after it happened nothing changed except Arasaka made a bigger tower with more security and more of a stranglehold on the population of Night City. What happened to Johnny after blowing up the tower? Well it said he left city but no one really knows, Arasaka locked down Night City, check points at every district looking for the rocker man. It said he went into hiding with Rogue the soon to be queen of the Afterlife.

Kerry was now a soloist and his own person and loved making music. He was able to help Johnny through some shit and they were able to mend their friendship. Kerry was an icon, a Japanese girl group even meeting him and wanting to cover his own songs. Johnny made his own music but also sat at the Afterlife with Rogue at times, the two not on the best terms but they were sufficient enough. It seemed as though what happened in 2013 changed nothing but Johnny and surprisingly made him a better person. 

Jackie made his way out of the office, stopping by the car mirror to check himself out, whistling. "V, come on let's get out of here. You've been in this shop for the past week nonstop!" He yelled.  
"Jack..." Vance replied, continuing to tinker with the bike.  
Jackie sighed, picking the smaller man up. Vance gasped in surprise and dropped his tools, the other man putting him over his shoulder.  
"Amigo! I am getting you out of this garage!" Jackie smiled triumphantly, closing the garage door as he sat Vance down outside.  
"Okay, okay....I'm outside now what?" He asked.  
"Now, you take off your grease monkey outfit and we head to your apartment and let you clean up some." Jackie said, pulling Vance to his car.

The pair drove through Heywood as they made their way to Watson. The sites and smells of Night City were...something. The most you could see being towering corporation buildings and run down apartments that only normal people in Night City could afford. The smell of garbage, smoke, and a tiny hit of blood in the air around the city - the only thing off putting it was the smell of plastic street food that some say had implants in it to track you. The only place to get away from it all was the Badlands, barren dusty wastelands, except for the oil fields, Biotechnica protein plant, and chemical waste land. 

Soon Jackie and Vance arrived to the Megabuilding the mechanic lived in. Jackie followed Vance to the elevator as they got inside, "I found this club in Westbrook, called Dark Matter. I thought we could go there." Jackie said breaking the silence.  
"Us? Go to a club that isn't Lizzie's Bar or the El Coyote Cojo?" Vance asked.  
"Hey! We need to be fancy and go to a better place. You need to get out and meet someone V!" Jackie said.  
"Me? Meet someone? Okay," Vance chuckled, walking out of the elevator.

Jackie shook his head as he followed the man through the atrium of the floor of the Megabuilding, passing the gun store, and Coach Fred on the way both of them saying hello to Vance. It seemed the smells of Night City only worsened when you entered a confined area like a Megabuilding. The smell of alcohol rising along with the smell of burning plastic from food vendors. Vance made his way past the policemen knocking on the door and up the stairs to his apartment. The two walking inside. 

"Go shower, and I'll pick out your outfit." Jackie smiled, shooing Vance to the bathroom. Vance nodded as he headed to the bathroom leaving Jackie online in the living room. He walked over to the mans wardrobe looking at all of his recent clothes, most of them stained with grease or tore. After going through all of them he finally found a nice pair of skinny jeans along with a nice leather jacket and concert tshirt with leather heeled boots. Jackie laid out the outfit as he grabbed a beer and waited on the man to finish.

After getting Vance dress the man looked in the mirror, "I literally have not looked this good since I became a mechanic." He chuckled.  
"Exactly! You need to get out there!" Jackie supported, putting the mans hair up into a nice bun.  
"So what's so special about Dark Matter we can't get at Lizzies?" Vance asked turning around and leaning on the sink.  
"You'll see," Jackie smiled, pulling the man out of the apartment.

After leaving the Megabuilding and driving to Little Japan, Jackie found the club. The two made their way to the bouncer, Jackie presenting a form of some kind - the bouncer accepting it.  
"How did you get access to this?" Vance whispered.  
"I have my ways," Jackie whispered, leading the man to the main club floor.  
"I'm gonna have a drink!" Jackie yelled, Vance nodding in reply.

The club was something Vance had never seen before, the lights, the music, everything blinding to him. The atmosphere, liberating and fun. Vance looked around as he made his way onto the dance floor, the music pulsing through his body - the LED rainbow lights hitting his body, already sweating. Vance accidentally ran into a man, knocking him into someone else. Vance turned toward him to apologize, Kerry Eurodyne staring back at him.

"You're the Heywood mechanic!" Kerry yelled, wrapping his arm around Vance's neck, "Why didn't you ever text me after getting my number?"  
Vance felt his face heat up under the lights at the confrontation, "Sorry! I was busy working on my friends vehicle!"  
"Oh come on! You can make time for Kerry Eurodyne can't you?" The rocker smiled, shimmying his body toward Vance.  
"I think I can!" The mechanic replied.  
"Come with me to VIP," Kerry suggested.  
"I don't wanna leave my friend though!" Vance said, shrugging.  
"I knew you were cute but I didn't think dumb, you're friend contacted me for access here!" Kerry smirked.  
"Jackie!?" Vance yelled, his face even more red.  
"You're cute kid, come on!" Kerry yelled, grabbing Vance's hand leading him through the crowd.

The two arrived to the VIP balcony, Kerry sitting Vance down beside him. "So, was you afraid of me or were you really busy?" He asked.  
"Both," Vance chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck.  
"You were confident for a split second, huh?"  
"You could say that."  
"Well now here is your chance to redeem yourself for not texting me." Kerry smirked, leaning in to the man.

The two stayed together the rest of the night. Jackie was able to even take Misty on a date, the pair sitting in a booth and enjoying their date night peacefully.


	3. Ventura Highway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kerry has a question for Vance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in the middle of the night kind of late. I hope you enjoy this! Im really enjoying this serious a lot and I want to continue it!

“I have to fucking leave Ker!” Johnny yelled as he paced around the living room. 

“You can talk to me without screaming!” Kerry said.

“I want to leave Night City and I want you to come with me,” Johnny said.

“What for?” Kerry asked.

“I just think it would be better for us to leave, I know you got a career and an input but...something is changing Kerry and we have to leave before it gets worse.” Johnny said.

“Is this because of Rogue and Arasaka?” He asked.

“Yeah, Rogue turned coat and she’s gonna hunt me down,” Johnny sighed.

“Oh god Johnny…this is serious then isn’t it?” 

“Of course it is. I’ll go get some stuff done but just think on it, okay?” Johnny asked.

“Yeah, yeah,” Kerry sighed, walking back upstairs to a sleeping Vance.

The man chuckled, wondering how he could sleep through a yelling Johnny Silverhand, but he didn’t mind. If Kerry left Night City he would be leaving his career, and his...friends? He couldn’t name anyone he was close with anymore besides Johnny and possibly the kid. 

The night before at Dark Matter the two had a nice conversation. Kerry got to know him, he got to know that even though Vance was a mechanic he couldn’t drive - which made him laugh. He told Kerry that he didn’t have anyone besides Jackie, Misty, and Viktor. He told him he wanted to leave but how could he leave his only family?

He loved his job as a mechanic but he felt weighed down by Night City, the atmosphere, the society, the politics, the dangers. He was tired of it all, and for once Kerry saw a man who only worked to keep himself from getting purposefully killed, but was slowly killing himself anyway for working so much.

Kerry had told the mechanic about Samurai and how him and Johnny became friends. Vance listened to the drama of 2013 and 2023 intently - like a boy waiting for the next page of a thriller. He told him how Johnny was his only best friend and like a brother to him.

Kerry was satisfied with his own personal growth as a soloist but thought he was still living in someones shadow. Vance convinced him he was his own person and that no one could take that away from him. He felt a ping in his heart, actual reassurance from someone that wasn’t sugarcoated or laced with a joke or a backhanded compliment - it was genuine.

Vance looked at Kerry with pain in his eyes that night, and Kerry wanted to hold him. He knew Vance had seen what the streets of Night City could do to you. He knew that Vance saw stuff he never should’ve of and that it was eating him alive. “You’re a good kid you know that?” Kerry said, sipping his beer.  
“You’re joking,” Vance chuckled, looking away.

Kerry sat in bed next to the sleeping man. They didn’t have sex but Kerry didn’t mind. Vance had actually cuddled the man in his sleep - possibly because of a nightmare and Kerry didn’t mind. He felt as though he was getting his younger years back with this mechanic. 

Vance groaned as he stretched, turning over in bed.  
“Good morning sweetheart,” Kerry smiled laying down beside Vance.  
“How late is it?” Vance asked.  
“It’s around Noon.”  
“Oh fuck, I have to go opening the shop!”  
“Nu-uh, uh. You’re taking a day off,” Kerry said, a cheeky smiling resting on his lips.  
“I work every day,” Vance chuckled.  
“And that’s the problem, just chill out.”  
Vance sighed, “Okay, then what are we gonna do then?”  
“I have a few things in mind.” Kerry smiled.

Kerry took Vance out for the rest of the day, they went shopping, Kerry drove them to Laguna Bend and sat and overlooked the city. The two sat at the fast travel destination. Kerry resting his hand on Vance’s the two basking in each others company.

Vance leaned against the garage door, looking at Kerry with a smile on his face. 

“Are you sure you don’t wanna stay at my place?” Kerry asked.  
“I have to open tomorrow, working on Jack’s vehicles actually.” Vance smiled.  
“You work too much,” Kerry whined grabbing the boys hand.  
“I know, but eddies are eddies,” Vance shrugged, rubbing Kerry’s palm with his thumb.  
“Hope you know that I wanna see you more,” he said.  
“I wanna see you more too,” Vance smiled.

Kerry continued seeing Vance throughout the week, coming to the shop every day to talk to him. Vance would light up instantly seeing the rocker. Jackie and Johnny teasing both of the men for how much they got attached to each other so quickly. 

One week after Dark Matter Date:

Vance sat on the fire escapes, exhaling the smoke from the cigarette resting between his burdened hands. The city view in eyeshot, from his seat. 

“What’s on your mind mechanic?” Vance looked up, making eye contact with Kerry.

Vance smiled throwing the cigarette over the edge, “thinking about the city.”

“Really? You’re not one for crowds are you?” Kerry asked, the sound of the party echoing out of the window. 

“Not really, too loud for me,” the mechanic said looking back toward the city.

Kerry made his way over to Vance and sat on the step below him, nestling his back in between Vance’s legs and resting his head on the mans stomach. Vance smiled and ran his fingers through the mans greying hair. Kerry closed his eyes at the feeling, his mouth opening ever so slightly.

Vance couldn’t help but smile as he ran his other hand down to the mans neck, lightly rubbing it. The sound of the party continued as the two could hear people cheering for drinking games. 

“I’ve been thinking about leaving Night City.” Kerry said, breaking the peaceful silence. 

“How long has this been on your mind?” Vance asked.  
“Remember the morning after Dark Matter? Johnny came over and asked me to leave the state with him. He said some stuff is going down in the world of mercs and fixers. He’s my best friend and he wants me to go.” Kerry said.

“Are you gonna go?” The mechanic asked.  
“Well depends.”  
“On what?”  
“You, I want you to go with me V,” Kerry said.  
“Why?”  
“Don’t ask me why, you know exactly why. I care about you a lot V but I know you have people here that would make it hard to leave. I just don’t want to leave and not have something between us work.” Kerry sighed.  
“I don’t know Ker,” Vance said, shaking his head.  
“You don’t need a decision right now, just think on it.” Kerry said.

Vance nodded continuing to play with Kerry’s hair. The rocker grabbed the mechanics other hand, intertwining their fingers. 

“I really care about you V,” Kerry whispered, barely loud enough for Vance to hear.  
“I care about you too,” Vance said, placing a kiss on the mans forehead.


End file.
